


Мы - месяцы

by Akitai



Series: Круглогодичное [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Август и сентябрь.





	Мы - месяцы

Приходит золотой сентябрь, и на меня нападает необъяснимая тоска. Я брожу, неприкаянный, по улицам города, провожаю глазами летающие туда-сюда стаи готовящихся к перелету птиц. Думаю о своем, даже не думаю, в голове полный раздрай. Я погружаюсь в эмоции, сосредотачиваясь на своей тоске.

— Нет, — говоришь ты, отпаивая вернувшегося с прогулки меня горячим чаем, — Так не пойдет. Ладно бы это была какая-нибудь творческая меланхолия. Но ты ведь даже думать толком не можешь.

— Угу, — отвечаю я, даже не вслушиваясь в твои слова.

— С этим надо что-то делать.

— Угу.

— Например, обрядить тебя в клоунский костюм и заставить танцевать чечетку на набережной.

— Угу… А? Что?

— Все с тобой ясно, — хмуришься ты, — Ладно, знаю я средство, авось поможет.

Мы идем в огромный лесопарк неподалеку. Наматываем в темноте круги, пока я не перестаю понимать, где мы находимся. Наконец ты толкаешь меня на какое-то бревно, а сама разводишь небольшой костер. После садишься рядом со мной. Уже холодно, мы кутаемся в большой плед — один на двоих.

Пламя весело потрескивает, переливается. Я смотрю на отбрасываемые ими тени. И вдруг из меня начинают литься слова.

— Знаешь, мы когда маленькими были, я думал, что ты — сентябрь. Очень гордился — мало кому достается сестра-осень. Тем более близняшка, это вообще редкое везение. Но никому об этом не рассказывал — вдруг обидишься и уйдешь. Или там листья опадут… волосы, в смысле, они мне всегда нравились. Было бы жалко. Все детство верил, что ты сентябрь. А в пятнадцать, что ли, решил, что это все глупая детская придумка. Не знаю уж, почему. И с тех пор осенью всегда становилось тоскливо. Может, снова поверить? А, Септембер?

Ты с улыбкой пожимаешь плечами, едва не сдергивая с нас плед.

— Знаешь, в чем я была уверена в детстве? Что мой братец — август. Хотя почему в детстве, всю жизнь верила. И никакой тоски не было. Может, Август, тебя пора вспомнить, кто ты есть?

Я молчу, думаю над твоими словами. Вспоминаю свою детскую уверенность. Наконец смотрю на тебя.

Ты смотришь на деревья. Под твоим взглядом с них падают листья — желтые, рыжие, красные. Целый дождь из золотых листьев.

Я верю.

Привет, я Август. А это моя сестра Септембер. Мы — месяцы.


End file.
